Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{2}{16}-1\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {9\dfrac{1}{8}} - {1\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {9\dfrac{3}{24}}-{1\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Convert ${9\dfrac{3}{24}}$ to ${8 + \dfrac{24}{24} + \dfrac{3}{24}}$ So the problem becomes: ${8\dfrac{27}{24}}-{1\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {1} - {\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {1} + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {\dfrac{16}{24}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{11}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{11}{24}$